Fix You
by Golden Wattle
Summary: As Regina began to come to terms with Archie's death, and the loss of her one support, she came to realise that she harbored deeper feelings for the doctor than she thought.
1. Chapter One

**FIX YOU**

**Chapter One**

There was always something soothing about arriving at Archie's office. Although simple in its decoration, especially in comparison to her own, there was something warm and welcoming about the little room. It offered a place of sanctuary, even if only for an hour, where she could be completely be herself. In that time, her cold façade dropped away, revealing more of herself to the kind faced doctor than anyone else she knew. Rather than judging harshly, Archie Hopper offered support, the one thing she longed for more than anything. He did not fear her. Instead, a kindly smile would tug at the sides of his mouth, eyes encouraging her to continue the tale. Although a private woman, Regina told him everything. No matter how much resistance she put up, how solid her walls were, her mouth could not stop. The deepest recesses of her soul were soon exposed, leaving her completely vulnerable. How many people had she ever trusted enough to tell everything? There had only been Daniel. Trust did not come easily, especially after her former love's death, and the betrayal of a secret she entrusted to one person.

Eyes softening, Regina entered the office for the first time after Archie's funeral. It ached, knowing that he was truly, and completely, gone. Her one support, the one person that believed that she was honestly trying to do good. Archie was the one that encouraged her to try, when she had given up all hope. Now what could she do but fall backward? Every step forward had always been with Archie's careful guidance, his unwavering faith that she truly was good. Now the entire town thought her nothing but the Evil Queen, accusing her of Archie's death. Although there were times Regina became frustrated with the man, there was no way she could have harmed him in such a way. Every time Regina became frustrated, with herself more than the doctor, Archie would look at her. There had never been fear in those eyes, merely questioning what she would do next. What would you do now Regina? He did not pull away, nor hide. Just waited. At first, Regina had been confused as to why he did not run in fear. Fear was what she had always used to get what she wanted. Now, there was one person who sat across from her, unaffected.

Fingers lightly caressed the chair Archie used to sit in. For a moment, she could almost see him sitting there, giving one of his wide smiles. Silently, she sat down in the chair opposite, head falling back and eyes closing. Perhaps, just perhaps, if she opened her eyes, Archie would be sitting across from her again. Head tilted slightly to the side, questioning her odd behaviour. Please, let him be there, she pleaded, eyes opening once more. The office, as before, was empty. Heart sinking, Regina got to her feet. It was strange, this deep feeling of loss. It felt cold, like the whole room was missing the most important piece. And Regina herself felt like she was missing an important piece too.

There was no way she could reveal her face on the streets. Everyone thought she had taken Archie's life. And the fact the office was across from the diner normally would have made things complicated, but the town, or most of it, had gone to celebrate the life of Archie Hopper. Of course, as his murderer, she was not invited to say any words. Stepping out on to the street, Granny's closed for the afternoon, Regina climbed in her car. Shutting the door, Regina put her head in her hands , trying to pull herself together. What she was going to do next would require a lot of strength. Without Archie there, offering kind words, it seemed that this would be impossible. A deep breath helped calm her clenched hands, starting the car, driving toward the Storybrooke cemetery. There were some words that needed to be said, and only she could say them.

* * *

The cemetery was empty after the recent funeral. In her hand, two roses. On her way to Archie's plot, Regina came to a stop before another, kneeling down before it. Fingers lightly brushed over the name on the headstone. Graham Humbert. He was a good man, his death causing Regina's heart to weigh heavy with guilt for what she had done. "I'm so sorry", she whispered, resting one of the blooms on the earth near the gravestone. "You deserved so much better than what I had done". This needed to be said, although nobody was there to hear it. Standing up, Regina brushed the dirt from her knees, sighing. There were so many things she had done that she regretted now. But then, it was probably proof that she was beginning to change for the better. Unfortunately, it was too late for those she had already hurt, and the town would now continue to see her as the Evil Queen, the woman that wished to take all their happiness. But that was never her intention. What she truly wanted, down in her core, was happiness of her own.

Turning away, Regina walked to the recently dug plot. Rather than beautiful grass covering where Archie lay to rest, there was earth. Standing there, before the patch of earth, it truly struck Regina that he was gone. Completely. Archie was resting beneath the earth, just a few steps from her, but he was a million miles away. Kneeling down, Regina began to smooth the earth with her hands. The state it was in was nowhere near good enough for the man who had shown her such kindness. Although her magic was not reliable in this world, she made grass grow on the plot, neat and a beautiful green. Small daisies emerged, making the plot all that more beautiful. The rose was laid near the head of the plot, followed by a kiss, pressed to her fingertips, then to the earth. "Archie… why did you have to leave me alone here?" she asked, voice soft as she tried to hold back tears. "They think I killed you. They believe I murdered you. And you were the only person who would believe me when I tried to change. I need your help. I need you back Archie. Please". Head bowing, Regina understood no reply would come, as tears began to fall down her cheeks and onto Archie's final resting place.


	2. Chapter Two

**FIX YOU**

**Chapter Two**

Fear, and the adrenaline coursing through his veins with every heartbeat, was what kept Jiminy from ever sleeping while on board the ship. The smell was stale where he was kept hidden aboard the ship, far out of sight and earshot of Storybrooke. But even if there was the possibility they were close to shore, would anyone have heard the shouts for help? For all he knew, they were a long way from the port near Storybrooke, or hidden so well that nobody had noticed the large ship arriving. Fingers clenched and released, hoping this simple motion would keep the blood flowing through his hands, freezing at the sound of footsteps approaching. How many days had he been there, listening to the stamping of feet as one or the other approached: the man or the woman. The woman's eyes reflected her true intentions, although her words and face showed nothing but kindness. This woman was not harmless, he could tell although she never raised a hand. Every action was done with intent, and all her questions about Regina. He refused to answer every question on ground of patient-doctor confidentiality, and she gave a cool smile, replying with a curt 'We'll see'.

The pirate was so much worse, demanding information on Rumpelstiltskin although Jiminy had none. He knew nothing, and said as much. Rather than leaving it be, the hook handed pirate continued, his threats far less subtle and more aggressive than the woman.

Although Jiminy was a strong believer in redemption, his captors appeared to lack any reason or will to try. One was determined to achieve revenge, hard eyes telling him that much, and the woman seemed determined to tear down Regina. Although he could understand the mass want to bring down the former queen, he would be quick to come to her defense, seeing first hand her single-minded determination to change for the better. Regina had a pure reason, the love for her son and wish to have that love returned. This determination remained, even if the boy's harsh words and actions tore her down inside, going so far as to give up using magic. Magic, he knew, was her source of power. Obviously something in her life had left her completely powerless, unable to act on her own free will. So with magic, Regina was able to achieve the freedom she longed for. This freedom soon got to her head, realising that this power could be used to harm rather than help. And thus, the Evil Queen was born. Yet with every session, Jiminy tried to make her see that magic is not what she needed. Love, and kindness, would bring with it the love she longed for, not magic and hate.

Fearfully, his eyes turned upward, trying to see who it was through the grille. This person, whoever they were, did not know where he was, as footsteps paced the length of the room above him. "Hello? I'm over here!" he shouted, relieved when light came through to his dark prison. A kindly face, eyes soft, peered into the darkness, seeming surprised to see him. A swell of relief flooded him as his hands were freed, released from the little cage that had kept him captive.

"Thank you, so much". Looking down at his hands, he extended each of his fingers, relieved that they were no free. It was amazing how free he felt, able to move his hands after so long. How long? He could not tell. There was so much relief that he was now free, although an inkling of fear ran through him. What did they want to know information about Regina for? And most importantly, why had they come all the way to Storybrooke?

As Belle had instructed, Jiminy left the ship, standing on the pier. They were close to Storybrooke, very close. This made him a little concerned about what they were here for. The 'Captain', as he was called, was seeking revenge on Rumpelstiltskin, the questions that he asked telling that much. And the woman, the woman had her eyes set upon Regina. But why? She had always been careful in the choice of her words, so not to reveal too much about herself or her intentions. They were secret, locked away until her plan came to light.

With quick strides, he walked towards the heart of town, and continued his journey to the small pawnshop at the end of the street. Mr. Gold's. A man to whom, for twenty-eight years, Archie had paid his rent to. Everyone in Storybrooke seemed to be in the man's debt. A light tinkle of a bell announced his arrival, the owner appearing from behind a thick dark curtain. Moving slowly, legs still cramped slightly, he shared the message he had been given by the woman who had freed him. There was a look of pure panic on the other man's face, before he left the shop, leaving Jiminy standing alone.

* * *

Where could he go now? The first choice was the large abode of one Regina Mills, hand becoming a fist to lightly knock at the door. It was a grand house, one that put his little residence to shame. And it was so very… Regina. Meticulous, neat, and lovely on the eye. Well, the last one he did not plan on explaining to himself. But that thought popped into his head as he looked at the wide door. Peering through the window at the side of the door, he saw no familiar figure approaching. If there was one thing Regina Mills was, it was prompt. With every passing second that she did not appear, Jiminy slowly became more and more concerned. Where was she? Had he arrived too late after the mysterious woman? Taking the handle, he attempted to turn it, finding it locked. Standing back, his eyes searched the windows of the house for any sign of life. Any indication that someone was in there. But it was silent, as if the house had been empty for some days. As if Regina had simply disappeared.

Wrapping his arms around himself, lacking a jacket as he had been snatched from his warm office, Jiminy walked in the direction of a familiar residence. If there was one person he knew would believe his tale, and would assist in finding Regina, it was Henry. Although the boy occasionally lost faith in the woman who raised him, Jiminy knew the boy had a good heart, and loved Regina. Gently, he knocked at the door of Snow White's flat, the door opening to reveal shocked faces at his appearance. He knew he had been gone a while, but why did they all look like they had just seen a ghost?


	3. Chapter Three

**FIX YOU**

**Chapter Three**

Every moment felt like an absolute blessing. For a moment, Jiminy Cricket had resigned himself to the fate of death, although knew that he walked towards it with a clear conscience. Or, at least he hoped it was clear. A small part of his past, wrapped up tightly at his centre, had been revealed to almost nobody. It was a burden he chose to carry alone, while trying to encourage others to live with a conscience clear, and heart light. There was no way to ever repay the debt for what he had done, and guilt occasionally had a way of weighing him down when left alone with his mind too long. Jiminy had many he considered great friends, and he loved each and every one of them. But he could never unburden his past to them. They did not deserve that. So instead, he became the ears, the voice of reason, and the one person that could be relied upon to leave them unburdened. He was the conscience.

The town was cool, not too much different to his prison on the ship. Wrapped warmly in a jacket, Jiminy's eyes searched the streets, Pongo and Henry by his side. It was nice; to know that the boy trusted him so much, even grieved his loss. They all did. Giving a warm smile, Jiminy glanced down at the very energetic Pongo. "I think you might need to take him for a run, Henry", he said, nodding once as the dog began to wag his tail, the word familiar to him. Wide brown eyes eagerly turned toward him, a wide smile tugging at the sides of his mouth.

"Okay Archie!" came the energetic reply, dog and boy beginning a jog down the near-empty street. Jiminy never had the heart to correct him when called Archie. For a long time, Henry had put his trust in Archie, although some was kept reserved until the return of his biological mother. There was something about the innocence of the boy's face that reminded him strongly of young Geppetto, a brief wave of guilt rushing over him. The last words shared between himself and the older Geppetto had not been kind. He could understand the man wanted to protect his son, but the reminder of the past, the accusing stare before they were all hurtled here, had been painful. Shaking his head slowly, Jiminy decided it was best not to ponder on such things, at least not for too long. What was the point? What had been had been done. But now he knew better, knew the right path to take and encouraged others to take it.

A slightly confused Henry returned with a panting Pongo, who had obviously been racing one another to the end of the block and back. "Are you okay Archie?" Henry asked, head tilting slightly, eyes wide and questioning. Oh, boy. If only you knew that I was not always the good person you put your faith in. But perhaps he did know? After all, the book in his possession contained the stories of anyone and everyone. Yet, even if he did know, there was no recognition that he did. Henry's eyes looked full of trust, although now curious to know why he had been shaking his head only moments before.

"Nothing, Henry. I was just thinking about things is all", Jiminy replied, giving a soft smile. Gently, he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder, Pongo trailing behind as they walked towards the small abode of Snow White. It was nice, spending time with Henry. Although not biologically related, there were times that he could see Regina reflected in him, and at the same time, traits of Emma. He was a mixture of all their best traits, wrapped up in a sweet and trusting package. Henry also had a little bit of his envy, which felt slightly ridiculous to admit. The boy had a childhood like he had never had. He was loved, not used. And was free to make choices, although admittedly he had not always.

"Like when you were taken prisoner? Were you scared when you were trapped?" Henry enquired, looking up at him.

Arm sliding from the boy's shoulders, Jiminy removed his glasses and began brushing away non-existent dirt. "It was… terrifying", he confessed aloud for the first time. It was strange to hear those words coming from his own mouth. Never before had he been so terrified, so frightened. But that fear was not only for himself. It was for others too, including the boy beside him. "I honestly… was scared. I didn't even know where I was". The look on Henry's face told him that that would not be the last question on the topic he would be getting. And he was right, it was only the first of a seemingly endless number of questions that continued long after Henry was returned home. It was only after Emma stepped in that they finally stopped, albeit very reluctantly, the boy's face telling him more would come the next time they met. And hopefully next time he was better prepared to answer them all.

* * *

Regina drove the streets of Storybrooke, careful to keep her face hidden from view. Stopping across the road, he saw a familiar figure. Her son, smiling wide while chasing the very familiar Dalmatian down the block, before returning again. There was something about that lovely smile of his that made her heart melt. She was, truly and completely, devoted to her son. Henry was her everything, the little light in her sea of darkness, guiding towards a better future. A better self. Her softened and affection filled eyes began to widen slowly as she saw the figure Henry was with. It was not just anyone, but someone she believed long dead. That others had believed she was responsible for the death of. It was Archie. Yet… her mother had told her she had killed him herself? Yet there he was, healthy and happy as usual. Her confusion only grew as she watched both figures turn to leave. What was going on here? How was this all possible? Hands clenched the steering wheel, realising now that her mother had once again deceived her. Even after all this time, the woman still managed to make a fool out of her.


	4. Chapter Four

**FIX YOU**

**Chapter Four**

As her car drove toward the cemetery, to her little sanctuary built out of fear the townspeople would come for her head, Regina tried to come to terms with what had just happened. There had been Jiminy, standing there as alive and warm as ever. His interaction with Henry showed that he was not resurrected as Daniel had been; it had been kindly and affectionate. The way his mouth turned up into a smile and his arm draped over the shoulders of the young boy. Jiminy was alive alright, and had never been dead to begin with. Regina knew him, and every little action had been pure Jiminy, or Archie. There was no way that anyone could imitate the affection in his smile seeing Henry. There had been affection, and a warm glow to his expression. Archie and Henry used to get along well, and even after the curse broke they continued to trust one another. It was sweet, the way both could talk to one another seriously, man to man. Henry had no father figure when he was growing up, but Archie had become something of a makeshift father figure. The boy was always comfortable sharing things with him, most things anyway.

Remembering, Regina's foot pressed down on the brake. She had always wanted Henry for herself, wanted him to love her. Yet Archie, Jiminy, had managed to break through the barrier she had built around the boy and, more importantly, herself. Without pushing, Jiminy had become an important person in both of their lives, yet she had not noticed. Or was it that she had not minded? The way Henry and Archie had just acted, it was a close bond. One that she had wanted all that time ago with her mother and her father. And now for herself and Henry. Yet it seemed that fate had a different idea, everything seeming to push her further and further away from the affection she sought. Archie was the first person to look upon her without judgement. And when her curse had gone away, and he remembered her past, Jiminy continued to look at her the same. There was never any judgement for what she had done, and he had always been happy to talk to her, advise her on how to build a strong bond with her son. But what had happened?

He died.

Not really, of course. But, for too long her one support was ripped away, leaving her unsure and alone. Broken. So of course she had clung to the one person who did not accuse her… her mother. What a mistake that was, it seemed. For the woman had maintained her manipulative abilities, tearing away her daughter's one true believer, and destroying the possible bridge between herself and those of Storybrooke. Realising that her car had not moved for all this time, Regina's fingers clenched the steering wheel tightly, deciding where to go next. Now, now she would go to her real sanctuary. The place that she truly felt safe.

Turning the car around, Regina drove back toward the centre of town. Who cared if anyone saw her? By now, everyone knew that Jiminy was alive, and she was not a murderer. Although, she had to admit that there was still a vile taste in her mouth at how easily they had believed she was the murderer. And the fact that Henry had believed her capable of that. Seeing his face when Emma Swan told him the story broke her heart a hundred times, every time she remembered. In her dreams, Regina would reach out her arms to him._ Don't believe it, please. I'm trying to change for you, because I love you._ But the dreams always ended the same, with Henry's heartbroken and tear covered face.

_You haven't changed at all._

Parking at the front of the building, across from Granny's, Regina emerged from the car. How many times had she been here? Sometimes with Henry, sometimes alone. Yet the simple act of driving here, seeing the familiar building brought a rush of calm, of peace. Of not being judged. Shutting the door, Regina walked to the front door leading to the office. Was he back yet? The walk to Snow White's was not a long one, but perhaps he was still there? Not wanting to wait and see, Regina entered the building, walking the familiar path. Opening the door with the skeleton key, something she got during her time as mayor, Regina entered the small office.

The door opened slowly, revealing a still empty office. With a small sigh, Regina closed the door behind her, sitting down on one of the chairs. Although during the sessions it had been somewhat uncomfortable, today she would sit nowhere else. It was something about the room, the seat, which reminded her of her times with Archie, with Jiminy. Not once had she called him by his first name, Regina realised for the first time. It was too personal; it would mean he had broken through her defences. But he had, with his kindly words and willingness to listen. Nobody had simply listened before. They all talked, gave direction, pushed. Archie had done none of that.

The door opened slowly, the person obviously weary that the door had been unlocked. Looking up in surprise, Regina watched as the curious Dalmatian entered the room, quickly sitting beside her with his chin rested on her knee. A stage whisper of 'No Pongo!' told her that it was Archie on the other side, the door opening further to reveal his worried face. Seeing Regina, his first reaction was to wonder if she really was Regina. But the way Pongo had settled himself beside the woman, eyes peering up eagerly requesting a pat or two, told him that this was the real one. It had to be. Pongo had top senses when it came to people, identifying the woman pretending to be Regina the night of his 'murder'.

One hand absentmindedly stroked the Dalmatian's head, Regina slowly getting to her feet. Jiminy was real, and he was looking at her. Almost without thinking, she walked toward the man, hands reaching out to touch his cheeks, his shoulders, his forearms. It was real. Every part of him. Yet Archie was looking back at her curiously. Realising that this was far out of character, Regina's hands retracted, giving a slightly sheepish look at her reaction. What had overcome her? For a moment, she had wanted to wrap her arms around him tightly. Jiminy's confused expression turned to a soft smile. They did not need to say anything; they understood one another well enough after all this time.

_I'm so glad to see you again._


End file.
